If Only
by Antonietica.C
Summary: Edward no es el tipo de chico centrado en el amor, para el lo más importante es su música y su futuro. Por lo tanto Bella no es una de sus prioridades. Pero uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. si tuvieses una 2da oportunidad ¿La aprovecharías?.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios :) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…

Desperté y lo primero que hice fue sonreír. Hoy era mi aniversario. _Nuestro_ aniversario. Ya llevaba junto a él 2 años. Los mejores de mi vida. Teníamos planeada una cena desde hace meses y según el, me tenía un regalo, una sorpresa. El no sabía que mi regalo era el. El mejor regalo que me podía dar.

No podía decir que nuestra relación era perfecta, nada es perfecto, y la verdad, no quiero que sea perfecto. Solo quisiera que se abriera un poco mas a mi, no estoy segura de lo que el siente, y eso es lo que me preocupa porque realmente lo amo. Siempre en una relación una persona ama más que la otra. Solo espero que no sea yo.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y comencé a prepararme. No era de las que se esforzaban mucho en como se veían ni nada de eso, pero hoy, definitivamente quería verme bien, me sentía tan feliz que creo se notaba a leguas.

Luego de arreglarme bajé con una sonrisa de Ronald McDonald a desayunar.

"Estamos felices hoy, ¿eh?" dijo mi padre desde la mesa con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si señor" respondí sonriendo mas si era posible.

"¿a donde irán?" preguntó mi papa. Sabía que era solo para estar informado. A el le caía bien Edward. Sabía que era responsable y cuidaba de mí.

"a Seattle, a cenar" respondí con un suspiro. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento y al ver la pantalla mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

"hola amor." dije bajo. No me gustaba que mi padre escuchara nuestras conversaciones. No era cuestión de ocultarle cosas, mas bien de tener privacidad en la relación.

"amor, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo recogerte hoy." Dijo Edward.

"oh..." no me esperaba eso. "esta bien, iré yo en mi auto, no hay problema."

"ok. Nos vemos allá." Cuando sonó el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada estaba terminada alejé el celular de mi oído. Estaba un poco decepcionada. Normalmente el era así, no era el tipo de chico cariñoso ni empalagoso, pero esperaba que por hoy estuviese un poco mas expresivo al menos.

"hasta luego papa" dije saliendo de la cocina habiendo comido solo una rebanada de pan. Ya no tenía hambre. Seguí pensando en el tema de ida a la escuela. No entendía porque no había podido recogerme. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Por que _HOY_ no? Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta. ¡De seguro tenia una sorpresa para mi!. Mi sonrisa de esta mañana volvió a mi cara y al llegar al instituto parecía la Srta. Sol Brillante.

Baje de mi auto de un salto tarareando una canción que había escuchado y sin prestar atención a nada. Normalmente, las pocas veces que Edward no me había pasado buscando, no nos veíamos hasta el almuerzo.

"Bella!" escuché una vocecita que me llamaba. Al volverme vi a Alice, la hermana de mi novio, corriendo hacia mi y haciendo señas para que la esperara.

"Alice! Buenos días" dije.

"wow estamos de buen humor hoy ¿no?" dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

"es así" repliqué sonriendo.

Juntas caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase. Teníamos casi todas las clases juntas. Todas menos Gimnasia y Biología, y esta última la veía con Edward.

Al entrar ocupamos nuestros asientos de siempre y enseguida me perdí en mis pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta imaginando como sería la cena de esta noche.

Mis primeras clases ni las vi pasar. Y la hora del almuerzo me tomó por sorpresa.

"OH! Lo he olvidado, no te he felicitado" exclamó Alice.

"¿felicitado? ¿Por qué?" pregunté confusa.

"Por tu aniversario tontita!" dijo ella con una sonrisa gigantesca.

"ah, gracias" dije riendo de su expresión.

Cuando entramos al comedor busqué con la mirada a mi novio, al cual encontré sentado con el resto de su familia como usualmente hacía. No se muy bien por que. Pero me sentí decaída. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un regalo frente a toda la escuela? Creo que si…

Sin darle mucha importancia tomé un poco de comida y me fui a sentar junto con Alice a la mesa.

"Hola chicos" saludé a todos.

"FELICIDADESS!!" exclamó mi casi hermano favorito. Emmett era la persona más explosiva, alegre, divertida y bromista que conocía. Lo amaba.

"¿a ella también la felicitas?" preguntó mi novio. En seguida me distraje con sus ojos penetrantemente verdes y su expresión de confusión. Estaba deslumbrada.

"Felicidades bella." Me dijeron Rosalie y Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" respondí un poco apenada.

"¿y tu si sabes por que te felicitan?" preguntó Edward.

Me quedé callada. ¿De que hablaba? No entendía.

"Vamos Edward! ¿Cómo que no sabes?" exclamó Emmett exasperado.

"no lo se! Alguien que me explique por favor." Dijo Edward ya enojado.

"¿lo olvidaste?" pregunte sonriendo. El estaba bromeando. _Tenia_ que estarlo.

"¿olvidar que?" preguntó de Edward. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Todos me observaban mientras que yo estaba callada mirándolo demasiado incrédula y sorprendida para responderle. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

"Lo olvidaste." Esta vez no era una pregunta. Lo había olvidado. Yo había tenido una sonrisa todo el día por eso. Lo habíamos planeado juntos desde hace meses. Y el… ¿lo olvidaba? ¿así de simple?

"¡¡¿Olvidar que?!!"

"Nada." Dije levantándome de la mesa. Ya no tenía hambre.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Caminé fuera del comedor mientras escuchaba tras de mi una sarta de insultos hacia Edward y me fui directa al baño. Aunque al llegar allí, no supe que hacer. Así que me apoyé de la pared y me senté en el piso ocultando mi cara entre mis manos. No podía creerlo aun. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. _Oh no_… iba a llorar.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse, pero ya me imaginaba quien era. Alice se arrodilló a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

"oh bella, cuanto lo siento..." sabía que lo sentía. "yo… no… no se que decirte." Oh... esa era nueva. Alice _siempre _sabía que decir.

"no tienes que decir nada Alice." Dije con voz entrecortada. Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. No quería hacerlo. Odiaba hacerlo.

"entiendo que estés enojada." Dijo ella. Levanté mi cara y la mire directamente a los ojos.

"no estoy enojada, estoy _herida_." Dije mientra mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales retuve.

Como no sabía que decir, Alice se limitó a abrazarme hasta que sonó el timbre.

"hay que ir a clases." Dijo ella levantándose y ofreciéndome una mano. Me levanté y me arregle un poco en el espejo y salí de allí junto a Alice.

"hasta luego" dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando llegamos a mi clase. Le devolví lo que supuse sería otra sonrisa y entré al salón. Sin mirar muy bien a nadie, fui directa a mi puesto al lado de mi novio, al cual tampoco vi y me concentré en la clase.

Sabía que me estaba mirando, lo _sentía_. Pero no lo miré ni una sola vez en la clase. Al sonar el timbre comencé a recoger mis cosas. Esperaba que me hablara. Aunque la verdad ya no sabia que esperar de el.

"lo siento, bella. Mucho." Escuché que me decía. Levanté mi cara hacía el. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de arrepentimiento mezclado con exasperación, me miraba directo a los ojos.

"está bien. No importa" dije quitándole importancia y fingiendo que no me había importado_ tanto._

"Olvidé todo, he estado tan ocupado estudiando para el examen que me he olvidado completamente, soy un idiota" dijo frunciendo mas el ceño. Llevaba meses estudiando para su examen de piano. Era un excelente pianista y se esforzaba en ello. Amaba cuando tocaba para mí. Y la música era realmente importante para el. Así que lo era también para mí.

"Lo entiendo amor, en serio. Y deja de preocuparte tanto, lo vas a hacer excelente, lo se" dije sonriendo para darle ánimos.

"Gracias" dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. "Igual iremos a cenar esta noche"

"Ok." dije sonriendo un poco forzada. "Nos vemos luego" dije cuando llegamos a mi clase de Gimnasia. Me puse de puntitas para darle un beso. Sentí sus labios suaves y dulces contra los míos, mi corazón se acelero a mil y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

"nos vemos" dijo sonriendo antes de irse a su clase.

Mi clase de Gimnasia fue como todas, unos cuantos golpes y moretones y ya se había acabado. Salí casi bailando de la clase, aunque era la que menos me gustaba, en el día de hoy, _nada_ me haría triste.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi que Edward iba directo a su auto, parecía apresurado, por lo cual casi corro para alcanzarlo.

"hey! ¿Te vas sin despedirte?... ¿no vas un rato a mi casa?" le dije sonriendo.

"eeh hola amor, lo siento pero no puedo, voy apurado para el examen, quiero estudiar un poco mas." Dijo el disculpándose.

"¿mas? Oh, bueno ok…" esperaba que al menos esta tarde dejara de estudiar un poco, si ya llevaba meses estudiando. "¡no te estreses!, se que lo harás de maravilla, como siempre" dije dándole ánimos.

"Gracias cielo." Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso antes de irse. "paso por ti a las 8 y media" me dijo sobre su hombro mientras entraba al auto.

Luego de verlo irse me fui hasta mi auto, ahora tenía toda la tarde para hacer nada. Entré al auto y lo encendí, cuando sentí la puerta del copiloto abrirse. Me llevé un susto de muerte solo para ver a la pequeña Alice saltar dentro de la cabina con una sonrisa.

"Vamos!" dijo ella riendo.

"eh… ¿te llevo a tu casa?" pregunté confusa.

"claro que no! Estoy aquí para pasar la tarde arreglándote para la cena, por supuesto!" dijo ella brincando de alegría. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡¡¿Toda una tarde?!!

"Alice, es mucho tiempo, además estoy segura de que podré yo sola." Dije intentando zafarme de esa tortura personal. Pero paré inmediatamente cuando vi que la cara de felicidad de mi amiga se transformaba en un puchero. Oh no… no el puchero!

"¿me estas diciendo que no me necesitas? Que no sirvo para esto…" dijo ella mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes de humedad.

"no, no, no…! Solo que…" comencé sin saber que decir. "Alice, sabes que no me arreglo mucho y…"

"oh vamos bella! No es una salida normal! Son dos años" dijo ella. Buen punto.

"esta bien" dije derrotada. Esta seria una tarde mas larga de lo que imaginaba.

"bien! Entonces vamos!" dijo ella volviendo a su estado de éxtasis. "Rosalie irá mas tarde para ayudarnos…" siguió hablando de camino a casa pero decidí desenchufar mis oídos. _Tal vez_, solo Tal vez así las cosas serian un poco más llevaderas.

* * *

Este es el segundo CAAP :) espero que les halla gustado…

Tengo que aclarar, que **son todos humanos**! Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, se me paso por completo.. :S

Bueno… mañana vengo a deejar el proximo cap… me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia :) q me dicn :D

Byeeee..*

…


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de horas de tortura, al fin veía luz al final del túnel.

"Ok bella, hora de un descanso. Pero no te creas que he terminado aquí." Dijo mi casi hermanita amenazadoramente.

Bueno olviden lo de la luz. Más bien era la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero lo que sea tomaré. Llevaban horas poniéndome mascarillas, cremas, polvos, extrañas cosas en mi cabello y ya estaba vuelta loca.

Un poco más feliz por mi descanso baje casi brincando de felicidad a la cocina. Aun estaba eufórica por mi cena con Edward. 2 años no pasan todos los días.

"oye, ¿Que tal si llamas a Edward para ver como le fue?" dijo Rosalie desde la encimera mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

"ok" dije sonriendo.

"Tanta sonrisa ya me esta asustando, Bella" dijo Alice con cara fingida de susto.

"Ja ja ja..." dije sarcásticamente mientras marcaba el numero de Edward. Escuche como repicaba. Una, otra y otra vez. A la final sonó el contestador. Colgué confundida.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alice.

"No me atiende." Dije mirándola.

"Oh… bueno, debe estar… ocupado." Dijo ella insegura.

"ujum" dije mirando al piso. Este día debía de ser un sueño. Nada iba como me lo había imaginado.

Luego de comernos unas galletas y que las chicas hablaran mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ambas volvieron a raptarme y llevarme al cuarto de tortura. Esta vez ni siquiera los "tratamientos" de Alice me molestaban. Miles de preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Edward no me había contestado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta vez no pensé que fuese una sorpresa para mí. Me había decepcionado muchísimo esa mañana, así que decidí no hacerme ilusiones.

Luego de otra hora mi celular comenzó a sonar. Casi salte para atenderlo.

"¿hola?"

"¿Qué pasó bella? Mas vale que sea importante" dijo tensa la voz de mi amor.

"¿que? No, no entiendo cielo…" pregunté confundida

"¿Para que me llamaste? ¡Estaba en medio del examen!" dijo. No era tensión lo que había sentido en su voz. Era rabia.

"Oh… lo siento mucho." Dije tristemente. Definitivamente nada iba bien hoy.

"¿Es Edward?" preguntó Alice. Yo asentí y esta me arrancó el celular de las manos para luego salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasó bella?" Me preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

"lo interrumpí. ¡Estaba en medio del examen Rose!" dije desesperada.

"oh… no te pongas triste bella, no podíamos saberlo. Además fue mi idea, la culpa es mía."

A pesar de sus palabras, no me sentí ni un poquito mejor.

EPOV: Edward Point Of View

Luego de que mi hermana me insultara por hacer sentir mal a Bella, me dijo que mas me valía comprarle algo bonito para esta noche.

"sinceramente Edward, a veces parece que no la quisieras" me acusó Alice por el teléfono.

"¡Claro que la quiero!" me defendí. "¡Pero me llamó a mitad del examen, Alice! Todo se arruinó, estuve estudiando meses para nada."

"Edward, fue solo un examen. UNO. Y llevas dos años con ella. Ella te apoya en todo, hace la vista gorda a tus errores, y tú ¿con que le pagas? ¡Olvidas su aniversario! Y además la haces sentir mal, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que ha estado hoy, todo por la cena." Me soltó mi hermana. Y aunque doliera. Tenía razón.

"Alice... Yo..." comencé. No sabía realmente que decir.

"No Edward, tienes que escucharme. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, no seas ciego, Bella es una chica perfecta para ti que te ama, no seas imbecil, abre los ojos, apréciala." Dijo ella en voz suave y casi suplicante al final.

"Tienes razón, Alice. Dile que lo siento y que paso por ella a las 8 y media. Que no se olvide." Dije. No sabía que mas decirle. Todo lo que me había dicho era verdad. No le prestaba mucha atención a Bella, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho por miedo.

"ok." Dijo Alice antes de colgar.

BPOV: Bella Point Of View

Luego de que Alice me asegurara por milésima vez que Edward no estaba enojado conmigo, las chicas terminaron de arreglarme y, aunque hubiese sufrido bastante, los resultados valieron la pena.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de tiras con cuello en V que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la tela era liviana y fresca, nada muy elegante. Rosalie había hecho que mi cabello quedara en suaves rulos que bajaban por mi espalda y Alice me había hecho una cara nueva. Definitivamente aquella no era mía. Me veía… _Bonita_.

* * *

Hooolaa.. :) ¿Como les va? ^^ En mi perfil voii a poner la imagen de el vestido de Bella por si lo quieren ver... :)

Muchas Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado :) (L) Mañana vengo a poner el 4to cap (;

Cuidec byee :)

…


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Edward llegó a buscarme las chicas aun estaban trabajando conmigo, "afinando detalles" según Rosalie. Luego de 15 minutos al fin me dejaron libre y bajaron las escaleras conmigo. Edward estaba vestido con un traje negro simple. Estaba de muerte, me sentía sumamente afortunada de tenerlo como novio.

"¿Vamos?" dijo Edward sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

"si, vamos." Dije frunciendo el ceño. sabía que aun estaba enojado.

Luego de despedirnos de las chicas subimos al Volvo y Edward se dirigió hacia Seattle.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunté.

"No, solo vamos un poco tarde, es todo." Dijo el medio sonriendo. "ah!, casi me olvido… te traje esto." Edward estiró su brazo hacia los asientos de atrás y me entregó un ramo de rosas. Las rosas no eran mis flores favoritas y aunque después de dos años debería saberlo fue lo menos que pensé. Los ojos se me aguaron como a una tonta ante el gesto y automáticamente me acerqué para olerlas. ¿A quien le importa que no fuesen mis favoritas? Flores son flores.

"aaww, Gracias Edward, están preciosas." Dije conmovida. "oye, lo siento mucho por lo de tu examen de verdad… ¿Cómo te fue?"

"de nada… eh… me fue fatal, nunca había salido tan mal en mis exámenes, no quiero hablar de eso, mejor olvidémoslo." Dijo enojado mirando hacia la carretera. Esa era clara de señal de tema prohibido.

El resto del camino a Seattle fue en silencio, me sentía incómoda y Edward no hacía nada más que mirar a la carretera y respirar. Me sentí aliviada cuando llegamos al restaurante. Bajamos del auto y Edward me tomó de la mano para entrar. Luego de sentarnos en la mesa reservada y pedir nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Me sentía mal, triste y herida. Había estado soñando con este día por meses y nada había sido un sueño, mas bien sería una pesadilla, yo amaba a Edward, con todo mi corazón, pero el no a mi. Lo sabía, lo demostraba. Al pensar esto sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

"Bella…" me llamó Edward. Subí la mirada y noté que me estaba observando desde hacía rato. Me penetraba con sus ojos verdes.

"¿Si?" dije casi sin aliento, tenía un dolor que me oprimía el pecho.

"quiero… pedirte disculpas" comenzó. Vi un poco de esperanza. "no debí hacerte sentir mal por lo de hoy." Terminó.

Fue como si mi corazón se paralizara por completo. Me pedía disculpas… ¿Por lo de hoy?... y ¿Qué pasa con los dos años de indiferencia? Me había hecho la vista gorda con todo porque lo amaba, pero ya no podía mas, cada palabra fría de él era como un puñal en mi corazón. No podía sufrir más. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por mi rostro.

"Be-Bella… ¿estas bien?" preguntó Edward preocupado.

"No, no estoy bien." No lo estaba. "¿Edward tu me amas?" allí estaba la cuestión.

El se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mirándome a los ojos.

"Bella, yo te adoro." Respondió. Lloré con más fuerza, me costaba respirar.

"Eso es, Edward, yo sé que la música y tus estudios son muy importantes para ti, intento apoyarte en todo lo que puedo, pero me hiere saber que tu futuro es todo lo que ocupa tu mente, siento… no, se, que no soy tu prioridad. No ha habido un solo momento en nuestros dos años de relación en la cual solo estemos tu y yo, concentrados en nosotros y solo nosotros. Y la cosa es que no quiero ser _adorada_, Edward, quiero que me_ ames_." Le dije. "No puedo seguir con esto, me hago daño a mi misma pensando que las cosas son de una manera cuando la realidad es otra. Tú no me amas, estas más enfocado y preocupado en otras cosas que no son nuestra relación. No digo que tiene que ser la única cosa. Solo digo que tus prioridades son muy distintas a las mías. Y te juro que lo intenté, pero no puedo más. Duele demasiado." Me sinceré. Estaba tan dolida, solo quería salir de allí, irme, nunca mas volverlo a ver.

Me levanté y salí del restaurante, pero Edward fue tras de mi.

"¡¡Bella!!" me llamó, pero no le hice caso y entré a un taxi.

"Solo déjame ir" le supliqué cuando vi que me impedía cerrar el taxi. "no me amas, déjame ir."

Edward se quedó observándome unos segundos. Hasta que el taxista le preguntó si entraba o se quedaba. Ya estaba harta. ¿Qué hacía allí cuando debía irme?. Cerré la puerta de un manotazo dejando a Edward fuera bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Mi corazón dolía como nunca, lo amaba, pero si el no a mi. Lo mejor era que el encontrara a alguien a quien amar. No podía atarlo a mí. Por mucho que doliera, tenia que dejarlo ir. Cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas cubrían mi cara. Ya vería que pasaba mañana. Cada final es un nuevo comienzo ¿no?

* * *

Hooooooooooooolaaaaa.. :) jajajajaja ps cmo se daran cuenta las que ya han visto la peli voy bastante rapido... :( el fiic va a ser bastante **corto** u.u ... tenia planeado extenderme mas, pero las clases me han alcanzado.. :S y mi tiempo se reduce muchisimo... :(

se que el cap es muy cortoo.. xD lo sientooo... pero cmo es corto **les pondré otro en un rato** :) y el de mañana sigue en pie... seeeguro! ^^ hehe...

**_Muchas Gracias por sus reviewsssss_**!!!! (L) (: cuidenc mucho ^^


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV:

No sabía que decirle, no sabía que hacer, desde hacía años me había prometido a mi mismo que mi prioridad sería mi futuro, mis estudios. Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación así. La amaba, entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo decía? Justo cuando iba a decírselo Bella cerró la puerta dejándome fuera. La miré perplejo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y el taxi avanzaba. Sentí un vacío en mi corazón. Pero tenpia que hacer algo, no podía dejarla ir así nada mas, en la mañana hablaría con ella… ¿mañana? ¿Por qué no ahora mismo?…

Y fue allí, justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para ir por las llaves del auto cuando vi la peor de mis pesadillas pasar ante mis ojos. Vi como una camioneta pasaba el semáforo en rojo chochando con el taxi de mi bella, dejándolo destrozado. Estuve en shock por un momento, sentía la necesidad de correr, de gritar, de llorar; pero mis pies estaban pegados a la acera. Esto no podía estar pasando, se sentía tan irreal, _quería_ que fuese mentira. Pero… cuando pensé en ella, todo lo demás de mi mente se esfumó, solo tenia que verla, tenia que estar viva. _Tenia_ que estarlo.

………………

Estuve horas sentado en esas sillas frías y duras de las salas de espera. La gente iba de acá para allá. Pero yo era ajeno a la realidad. Mi corazón eran miles de pedazos dentro de mí. No quería nada, no sentía nada, solo _dolor_. No quería estar donde estaba, solo quería ir con ella. Y eso era lo único en el mundo que no podía hacer. Ella estaba muerta. Y todo era mi culpa. Si hubiese sido sincero, si le hubiese dicho todo lo que sentía por ella, nunca habría pasado esto.

Llevaba llorando horas, y no había lágrimas suficientes, palabra, acción o cualquier cosa que expresara cuan destrozado y triste me encontraba. A penas fui conciente cuando llegó mi familia. La primera en abrazarme fue mi madre Esme, pero ningún abrazo me reconfortaría. Luego de ella me abrazaron los demás de mi familia. Y por ultimo Alice. Por primera vez di señal de vida y la miré a los ojos, ambos llorábamos sin control, pero me las arreglé para expresarle lo que me carcomía por dentro.

"No se lo dije." Sollocé.

"¿qu-que?" preguntó Alice.

"no se lo dije Alice. No le dije que la amaba" cada uno de los pedazos que eran mi corazón comenzaron a dolerme como si estuviesen en llamas. Sollocé más fuerte y enterré mi cara en mis manos. Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Me sentía en una pesadilla, impotente, no podía creer que esto hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Luego de un tiempo, no supe cuanto, llegué a mi casa. Automáticamente subí las escaleras como un Zombi a mi habitación, solo quería estar solo. Pero Alice me detuvo.

"Toma" me tendió un cuaderno y en cuanto lo vi, más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos_. Era su diario. _"lo dejó aquí, ahora es tuyo supongo."

Con el diario entre mis manos me encerré en mi habitación. No quería salir jamás de allí. Me senté en mi cama y abrí el pequeño cuaderno que contenía lo que había sido la vida de mi Bella, todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos y secretos que solo ese diario podría contar ahora ya que ella no estaba.

Pasando entre las páginas vi el día en que me conoció:

_Oh dios! Ojos deslumbrantes, sonrisa matadora. Veremos que pasa._

Mi respiración se entrecortó. Seguí pasando las páginas que ahora la mayoría relataban cosas sobre mi, me sentía horrible. Ella no había sido mi prioridad, pero yo si había sido la de ella.

_No puedo decir que nuestra relación es__ perfecta, nada es perfecto, y la verdad, no quiero que sea perfecto. Solo quisiera que se abriera un poco mas a mi, no estoy segura de lo que el siente, y eso es lo que me preocupa porque realmente lo amo. Siempre en una relación una persona ama más que la otra. _

_Dios, desearía que no fuese yo._

¿Porque no se lo dije? Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ahora que ya no la tenía en mis brazos me daba cuenta de mis errores. ¿Por qué no le di más atención? Me di cuenta que el día de hoy lo había estado esperando por meses, tenía expectativas que no cumplí, sueños que no realicé, deseos que le negué.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que moría? Hubiese dado mi vida porque ella viviera. ¿Por que la vida es tan injusta? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? Alice me lo dijo esta tarde. Y lo único que hice fue arruinarlo más! DIOS las rosas ni siquiera son sus flores preferidas. Y me lo dijo miles de veces. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado en mi "futuro" para prestar atención a nimiedades. Pues ahora ya no quería un futuro si no era con ella. La extrañaba demasiado. Mis brazos reclamaban sostenerla y mis labios besarla. Sin tan solo me hubiese montado en el taxi con ella. Hubiésemos muerto los dos, juntos.

Estuve siempre pendiente del mañana, sin disfrutar el presente. Y ahora, para mí, ya no había futuro, no sin ella. Me sentía solo, como flotando en medio de la oscuridad. La extrañaba.

Añoraba su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos, sus abrazos, sus besos, todo. Dios ¿Por qué no la aprecié?

* * *

Holaaa.. quiero pedirles disculpa xq este cap se los iba a dejar ayer, ya que los dos (este y el anterior) eran bastante cortos! pero no pudee!! :S se me complicaron las cosas...!! Lo siento u.u

Por otra parte respecto a este cap.. xD las q no han visto la peli... SOY FANÁTICA DE LOS FINALES FELICES... asi que... xD esto no acaba aqui. :)

Muuuchiisiimas Graaaaaaaaaciias por sus reviews ^^ (: clk...


	6. Chapter 6

Los gritos de mi hermana me levantaron temprano al día siguiente. ¿Por qué no podía dormir por el resto de mi vida? Era mucho mejor que enfrentar la realidad.

"¡Vamos Edward!" Dijo Alice mientras brincaba dentro de mi cuarto. ¿Cómo estaba tan feliz? Su mejor amiga había muerto anoche. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a mi hermana?

"Alice, ¿crees que estoy de ánimos de ir al instituto?" dije mirándola serio.

"No me importa si tienes ánimos o no, Bella te está esperando." Dijo ella picada.

"pero… ¿de que demonios hablas, Alice?" dije en shock. ¿Qué bella me esperaba? Pero ella… ella estaba… ella ya no estaba. "Be-Bella no… ella no… "

"Escucha Edward, se que te importa muchísimo tu examen. Pero hoy es tu aniversario y deberías olvidar un poco tus estudios de piano aunque sea por hoy."

"¿mi aniversario? ¿Alice, que dices? ¡Mi aniversario fue ayer!" y ahora es el día de defunción de mi Bella.

"¿Qué?... ¿Hablas en serio?" Alice sacó rápidamente su celular del bolsillo y lo vio. "¡Edward casi me matas de un susto! Por supuesto que tu aniversario es hoy… Mira" me dijo tendiéndome el celular.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? El celular marcaba la fecha de mi aniversario. Pero… eso ya había pasado. ¿O no? ¿y si fue solo una pesadilla? ¿Y si mi Bella aun está viva? Ante esto mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente suplicando que ella estuviese viva.

"no… no puede ser." Dije negándolo. Me levanté de un brinco y tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche. Al verlo, vi la fecha de ayer_. Oh dios_.

"si, si puede ser. ¡Ahora vístete y anda a buscar a Bella, y se lindo con ella!" dijo Alice con una voz de amenaza.

"tu… tu me dijiste eso." Dije mirándola fijamente. "ayer."

Alice me miró sin expresión alguna. No dijo que si. Pero tampoco que no.

"Escucha Edward, no se por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento…" comenzó ella retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente. "Tal vez sean solo bobadas mías, es lo más probable. Pero algo me dice…" su voz se convirtió en un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo te dice que? Dime Alice" dije nervioso. Ella sabía o presentía, daba igual. No estaba loco.

"Aah… escúchame, _Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, no seas ciego, Bella es una chica perfecta para ti que te ama, no seas imbécil, abre los ojos, apréciala_" dijo Alice. Oh dios. Era lo mismo que me había dicho ayer. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. "No quiero que pierdas a Bella, no quiero. Date cuenta de lo que tienes delante Edward, por favor." Terminó ella.

"Eso… eso fue exactamente lo que me dijiste ayer" dijo Edward atónito.

"¿Y me hiciste caso?" preguntó Alice. Yo no le dije nada. No, no le había hecho nada. ¿Y ahora donde estaba Bella? "Hazme caso Edward. Ahora vístete y ve a buscarla." Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Esto no podía ser. Por más que mi corazón me dijera que era verdad mi mente se negaba. Esto, era irreal. ¿O ayer había sido irreal? Miré alrededor desconcertado y fue cuando lo vi, el diario de mi bella estaba sobre mi cama. ¡Eso era!, yo lo tenía anoche, así que ayer había sido verdad. Pero ¿Y hoy? Mi celular, el celular de Alice, las palabras de mi hermana, yo sabía que ella no sería tan maliciosa para decirme esas cosas si Bella estuviese de verdad muerta. Así que… Mi Bella estaba _viva_.

El día de mi aniversario se estaba repitiendo. ¿Sería igual al anterior? ¿Podía hacer algo para evitarlo? No me importaba. No iba a permitir que mi Bella muriese, _otra vez_. Tenía que quererla, amarla, apreciarla, como ella se merecía. Esto era una segunda oportunidad, y la aprovecharía.

Me apresuré en bañarme y vestirme para ir a buscar a Bella.

"MUEVETEEE" gritó Alice a través de la puerta. Eso me lo había gritado ayer, aunque no me encontraba en mi cuarto, estaba tocando piano. Estudiando para mi examen.

"Voy, voy…" dije mientras salía del cuarto corriendo. Luego de despedirme de mi familia entré al volvo y me fui a buscar a Mi Bella. Haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos. Fuese un sueño o no. Este no sería el último día de ella.

* * *

si si si si siii..!!! xD se que esta super mega cortiisiimoooo!! pero hoy no puedo poner mass! :( de verdad q noooo.. :S mañaana si les prometo su cap pero oi andoo..!!! O_o chiflada jajajajajajajajja no he dormido ksii xDD estoi que mueroo!!!!

Sooorry x q ste tan cortooo! pero ya saben mas o menos x dnd va la cosa las q no han visto la peli ^^ Las kero ^^ Cuideenc!! (: no me mateen (:

MUUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWSS!!! (L)


	7. Chapter 7

Llegué a su casa en unos pocos minutos, estaba nervioso, las manos me sudaban. Toqué la puerta y espere a que la abrieran. Y cuando sucedió pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Allí estaba Mi Bella con una sonrisa para mí en su rostro, llevaba una camisa azul que se pegaba a las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba tan hermosa.

"Mi Bella…" susurré y sin darme cuenta la tenía entre mis brazos. La apreté contra mi queriéndola sentir.

"Wow… ¿estamos cariñosos hoy?" dijo ella sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. No pude hacer más que reírme, reírme de alivio. Ella estaba conmigo.

"Feliz Aniversario" dije en voz suave. Vi como sus ojos brillaban de humedad y sus mejillas se tornaban de un dulce rosa. Sin poder contenerme le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano.

"Feliz Aniversario." Repitió mientras se acercaba para darme un beso, sus labios suaves y dulces contra los míos nublaron todo lo demás. Y gemí en protesta cuando se separó de mí.

"Vamos a llegar tarde" dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano e íbamos hasta el auto. Todo el camino estuve pensando. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Lo mismo de ayer, o un nuevo día completamente?

"¿Estas preocupado por tu examen?" preguntó Bella "No te preocupes, lo harás excelente, lo se" dijo antes de que pudiese responderle.

"Gracias" dije con una sonrisa. Excelente, también tendría que presentar el examen de nuevo. Y de paso, mi novia me acababa de repetir lo mismo que ayer. "Pero no es eso Bella…" me sinceré.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mi Bella preocupada. Suspiré intentando ordenar mis ideas antes de contarle.

"Anoche… tuve una especie de pesadilla, horrible. Y esta mañana, Alice me dijo exactamente lo mismo que me dijo en mi sueño, y se que sonaré loco, pero estoy empezando a creer que fue algo más que un sueño" dije frustrado.

"oh… pero, todo está bien Edward, quiero decir, si se cumple, no es nada irreversible… ¿o si?" preguntó Bella. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón.

"Bella, no puede cumplirse, no puedo permitirlo. No puede suceder." Dije mirándola. Tenía que entenderme. _Quería_ que me entendiera.

"está bien. Además no es seguro de que va a suceder ¿o si?... De seguro fue un sueño nada más cielo. Y si no lo fue, pues siempre hay una solución. Ya veremos que hacer. No te preocupes" dijo mi novia mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. _Siempre hay una solución._

Llegamos pronto al instituto, bajé del auto con todas mis cosas y me reuní con Bella frente al carro. Caminamos juntos hasta su clase, no podía dejar de tocarla luego de creer que la había perdido. Mi mano vagaba por su pelo, su brazo, su cintura. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la puerta de su aula.

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo Mi Bella antes de darme un beso y entrar al aula.

Se veía tan… feliz. Una sensación de calidez se alojó en mi pecho. Ella estaba feliz_ por mí_. Yo era el que la hacía sentir así. Caminé con una sonrisa en mi cara hasta mi salón. Me senté y me dispuse a pensar las cosas lógicamente. Aún no entendía como estaba pasando esto. ¿Había soñado todo lo de ayer? Eso podía ser. Un simple sueño. Pero… entonces… ¿Cómo sabía lo que me habían dicho Alice y Bella? Por un momento consideré Deja Vu, pero lo descarté en seguida. Deja Vu es _sentir_ que ha pasado, no_ saber _que ha pasado. Y Definitivamente ya yo había escuchado esas palabras. No sabía que pensar, mi mente me decía que era imposible que el tiempo hubiese vuelto. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y lo más importante ¿Qué podía hacer? No aceptaba que al final del día ya Bella no estaría conmigo. Eso no iba a suceder. No lo iba a permitir.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me levanté de mi asiento de inmediato. Necesitaba hablar con Alice, no podía con todo esto solo, me sentía como un loco. La simple idea de lo que me estaba sucediendo era absurda.

Llegué al comedor e inmediatamente localicé con la mirada a Alice quien estaba ya sentada en la mesa con todos.

"¡¡¡FELICIDADES HERMANITO!!!" gritó Emmett antes de que llegara completamente a la mesa mientras se levantaba y me sepultaba en un abrazo.

"Gra-Gracias, Emmett." dije mientras respiraba luego de que me soltara. – Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La aludida se giró hacia mí y se levantó enseguida.

"Por supuesto" dijo para luego dirigirme fuera del comedor. "¿Qué ocurre Edward?"

"No se que está pasando Alice, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero a la vez creo que no." Dije enterrando mi cara entre mis manos. Ya no podía con esto. "escucha, Bella me dijo algo, que ya yo había escuchado. Lo mismo pasó con lo que tú me dijiste esta mañana. Todo eso ya lo había escuchado. Porque ya yo viví este día. Pero… eso… ¡eso no es posible!" dije desesperado, sabía muy bien que mis palabras parecían dichas por un demente.

"Nada es imposible Edward." Dijo Alice mirándome seriamente.

"pero eso no es lo peor Alice." Dije sin poder contenerlo más tiempo. "Mi sueño, visión, vivencia o lo que sea, simplemente no se puede cumplir, no puedo permitirlo" No _iba_ a permitirlo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

"Yo… yo discuto con Bella, porque soy idiota" dije bajando la voz mientras recordaba. "Ella se va del restaurante y toma un taxi… yo no la detengo." Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos. "y luego… tiene un accidente. Y… muere." Cerré mis parpados para impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sentido al perderla. Respiré unas cuantas veces para controlarme y luego subí la mirada.

Alice tenía los ojos llorosos y me miraba triste.

"No puedes dejar que eso pase Edward." Dijo ella.

"eso lo se, pero no se que hacer." Dije frustrado.

"Pues tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas." Dijo ella. "Comienza con estar con ella, se que puedes hacerlo Edward, Confío en ti." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Ojala yo estuviese tan seguro." Dije pasando una mano por mi desordenado cabello.

"Vamos" dijo mi hermana.

Juntos volvimos a la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa donde todos hablaban animadamente, me senté al lado de Mi Bella quien reía gloriosamente por las bromas de mi hermano. Era tan hermosa, su cabello marrón ondulado que combinaba con sus ojos chocolates. Su piel pálida y delicada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rosas. Parecía un ángel. Uno que había tenido la suerte de conocer y tener durante dos años, y ahora es que venía a notar lo realmente suertudo que era.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Bella mirándome mientras sonreía, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por reír, _hermosa_.

"Nada." dije sonriendo. "Bella, vámonos."

"¿que?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Vámonos. Es solo un día de clases. Además si no entiendes algo prometo explicártelo, y respecto a gimnasia no creo que tengas inconveniente ¿o si?" dije sonriendo.

"pero… ¿A dónde iremos?" preguntó sonriendo extrañada.

"es una sorpresa" dije sonriendo. Sabía exactamente a donde iríamos. Un lugar para estar con ella, y solo con ella, como ella siempre deseó. Como yo quería en ese momento. Un momento de privacidad.

Me levanté de la mesa recordando que no estábamos solos, pero poco me importaba, le sonreí a todos, y le di una mirada significativa a Alice quien me sonrió.

"Nos vemos chicos." Dije mientras tomaba a Mi Bella de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, luego de que se despidiera apresuradamente fuimos hasta mi auto y nos dirigimos hasta el lugar perfecto para nosotros.

* * *

Hooooooooolaaaaaa :) jaja lamento llegar tarde!!! pero salí todo el diiaa xDD jajaja sorryy.. (:

Este cap es mas larguiitoo!!! xD jajaja lo estoi intentaandoooo!!! x)

Muuuuchiisiiimas Gracias por sus reviewsssss!!!!!!!! (L) los ultimos no los he contestado! ahorita voi a esoo!!! ^^ decidi primero dejarles el cap (: jejeje

clsk (: Cuidenc muchoo!!!! ^^ (L)


	8. Chapter 8

"¿A dónde vamos, Edward?" preguntó mi novia riendo.

"es una sorpresa" dije mirándola. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada" respondió.

"¿Y la sonrisa es por…?" dije riendo.

"Ti" dijo ella sonriendo aún mas mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un rojo adorable.

"¿por mi? ¿Qué tengo?" pregunté confuso.

"estas… diferente hoy." Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza en un gesto inocente.

"¿diferente como?" pregunté divertido.

"En el buen sentido." Dijo ella riendo. Sonreí tan solo de escucharla.

"Ya llegamos Mi Bella" dije aparcando frente al bosque. Bajé del auto y la ayudé a ella. Luego de eso comenzamos a caminar. Donde quería llevarla quedaba un poco mas adentro del bosque.

"¿a donde vamos Edward?" Me giré para responderle pero en ese momento Bella tropezó con una piedra y fue directo al suelo. Por suerte la atrapé antes que eso sucediera.

"Ops. ¿Falta mucho?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada. "No creo que sea muy buena idea ponerme a caminar por aquí."

"tonta Bella" dije riendo mientras la alzaba.

"¡No! ¿Edward que haces? Bájame, peso mucho" se quejó ella consternada mientras intentaba en vano que la soltara.

"no pesas nada Bella, ahora cálmate que ya casi llegamos." Dicho esto seguí caminando por el sendero, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que llegamos al destino. Era un prado lleno de flores de colores, la hierba de un verde brillante y el sol brillaba.

"Oh… Es hermoso" dijo Bella mientras la bajaba. Sonreí mientras ambos caminamos hasta el medio del círculo tomados de la mano. Una vez allí me tumbe en la hierba y ella hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

La observé mientras su mirada vagaba por los árboles, las flores, el cielo. Su pelo era ondeado suavemente por la brisa que nos refrescaba. Cerró los ojos e inhalo el aire para luego sonreír, sin poder evitarlo sonreí con ella. Abrió los ojos para verme, y su sonrisa creció.

"¿por que sonríes?" preguntó con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

"Por ti" respondí.

"¿Por mi?" preguntó confusa.

"si… estoy feliz de que te veas contenta." Dije suspirando.

"Mi felicidad se debe a ti." Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme. Sus labios eran la cosa más dulce que existía para mí. Su mano rozaba mi cara sutilmente mientras yo la sostenía de la cintura acercándola a mí. No quería dejarla ir, jamás. Nos separamos en busca de aire, mientras esperaba a que mi respiración se acompasara mis ojos recorrían su gloriosa cara.

"Eres hermosa" dije sin poder evitarlo. Su reacción la hizo aún más hermosa para mí, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo eran adorables. "Bella, te quiero decir algo."

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Bella.

"Escucha, se que no te presto suficiente atención, se que la mayoría de las veces mi mente está en otro lado, se que no te demuestro mi afecto, se que piensas que no te amo. Tienes razón en todo. Menos en lo último. Te amo, como no he amado y estoy seguro de que nunca amaré a nadie." Solté. "Te pido disculpas Bella por todo lo demás. Pero es importante para mí que me creas. Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso."

Para cuando terminé Bella estaba llorando. Levanté mi mano para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella sonrió.

"no se que decirte" dijo sinceramente. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

"No tienes que decir nada" dije mientras me acercaba para besarla, posé una de mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué a mi, ella enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… por muy juntos que estuviésemos, no me era suficiente, por lo que me voltee e hice que quedara encima de mi. No podía dejar de tocarla, sentía el calor de su cuerpo bajo la fina camiseta que cargaba, sus labios suaves, dulces se movían junto con los míos en perfecta sincronización. Ese momento era perfecto.

Bella se separó por un momento de mi… la miré confundida mientras ella me observaba fijamente.

"Te Amo Edward." Pronunció las palabras más hermosas que pudo decir.

"Yo mas a ti Bella" dije. Luego me quedé pensativo mientras ella jugaba con mi pelo aun encima de mí. "Bella… ¿Qué harías si fuese tu ultimo día?" pregunte bajando la mirada. Aunque me negaba rotundamente a que este fuese su último día, quería cumplir todos sus deseos.

Mi Bella se puso a pensar un tiempo, me miró y frunció el ceño.

"¿esta pregunta es por tu sueño?" preguntó.

"No me has respondido" evadí. Ella me sonrió.

"¿Va en serio la pregunta?"

"Totalmente" dije.

"Es fácil…" dijo ella sonrojándose. "Lo pasaría contigo."

"¿eso nada mas?" pregunté sorprendido.

"si, estando como estamos ahorita. Juntos sin hacer nada. Hablando, conociéndonos aún mas." Respondió.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, era tan sencilla, tan dulce, tan fácil de complacer. Era única, hermosa y_ mía_.

* * *

Holaaa (: jeje aww ya Edward anda romanticoon y liindoo (L) xD amo esta parteee (L)____(L) heehehehehhehehe

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews chiicassss :)

Maritza: jajajajaja xD creeme que habrá un final feliz... xD quedo traumada con los que no lo son xD asi q no te preocupes!! ;) jejejeje

Byee byeeeeeeee nos vemos mñn!!! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de pasar la tarde allí, empezaba a oscurecer y aun tenía que preparas unas cosas para esta noche, así que nos levantamos y nos fuimos de _nuestro_ prado. Esta había sido la mejor tarde de toda mi vida, no me importaba no hacer nada, con tal de estar con ella. Al llegar a casa de Bella la dejé con un beso y me fui, pero no a mi casa, en vez de eso me dirigí a la joyeria más cercana. Quería darle una sorpresa, algo que le recordara a mi. Luego de comprarle su sorpresa, compré unas flores y me fui para mi casa a arreglarme finalmente.

"¿Donde has estado toda la tarde?" preguntó Jasper cuando entré a la casa.

"eeh.. por allí. Con Bella." Respondí sin querer ser evasivo pero tampoco quería decirles que había hecho. Sentía que era nuestro momento, en nuestro prado. Algo privado entre nosotros dos.

"Umm ¿Te has portado mal hoy hermanito?" preguntó Emmett levantando las cejas y sonriendo sugestivamente.

"¡claro que no!" respondí.

"aaah ya… entonces… ¿Qué hicieron?" pregunto Emmett. Le encantaba molestarme. Y este era su tema preferido.

"No es de tu incumbencia" dije.

"Oh… seguro que no hermanito" dijo riendo explosivamente.

"¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie?" pregunté evadiendo el tema

"En casa de Bella. Arreglándola" respondió Jasper

"Mi hermanito ha crecido" dijo Emmett con fingido llanto. Quería molestarme hasta que llegara a la violencia.

En vez de responderle subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, no tenía tiempo para esto. Me duché rápidamente y busqué algo que ponerme. ¿Dónde estaba Alice cuando la necesitaba?. Luego de 15 minutos me decidí por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Sencillo. Pero se me acababa el tiempo. Me terminé de vestir y bajé de nuevo.

"Nos vemos chicos!" dije antes de coger las flores e irme.

Entre al auto más ansioso de lo que debería. No solo por la cena. Si no por lo que pasaría después. De pronto, me sentí inseguro, ¿Y si no podía hacer nada? ¿Si moría de nuevo? Definitivamente no podría pasar por eso de nuevo. Era insoportable tan solo la idea. Un ángel no podía morir Sacudí la mientras encendía el auto. Pero este no encendió.

"¿Qué pasa?" lo intenté de nuevo pero nada. Tendría que llamar a un taxi. Sin pensarlo mucho volví a la casa

"¿Qué paso hermanito?" preguntó Emmett

"el auto no funciona" le dije mientras llamaba al taxi.

"Te prestaría el mío pero Rose y yo vamos a salir" dijo Emmett

"No te preocupes" dije.

Luego de unos minutos el taxi al fin llegó y mas nervioso que nunca subí a este. Y fue allí, cuando me dí cuenta de que nos devolveríamos en taxi. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella me bajé con las flores, esta vez le había comprado Lirios, sus favoritas, y toqué la puerta nerviosamente. Sabía que me abriría Rosalie.

"Hola Edward, pasa, Bella no tarda" dijo Rosalie al abrirme

"Gracias Rose." Dije sonriéndole.

_Ahora Alice me gritará desde arriba que espere._

"¡Ya bajamos Edward! ¡Espera un poco!" Gritó Alice desde arriba.

Sabía que no sería poco como ella decía, serían unos 15 minutos antes de que bajaran, por lo que fui hasta la sala y me senté a esperar. No se si fue porque la ultima vez estaba enojado o era porque estaba taciturno, pero esos fueron los 15 minutos mas cortos de mi vida.

Pronto Alice, Rosalie Y Mi Bella bajaron las escaleras. No vi mucho a las otras dos porque mis ojos estaban pegados a mi novia. Llevaba un vestido azul ligero y corto que le quedaba espectacular, unos zapatos de tacón los cuales se notaba que le dificultaban caminar. Todo estaba precioso en ella, su cabello ondulado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus largas piernas que quedaban a la vista. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí al ver que me miraba esperando a que le dijese algo.

"estas… más que hermosa" le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y bajó la vista. "Te traje esto" le dije tendiéndole las flores.

"Oh Edward… ¡está hermoso! Son mis favoritas" dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cegadora.

"lo se" respondí.

Luego de que pusiera los lirios en agua y de despedirnos de las chicas fuimos hasta el auto y nos dirigimos a Seattle.

"¿Por qué el taxi?" preguntó ella.

"Mi auto no funciona" respondí. Mi Bella solo emitió un _"Oh."_ En respuesta

"estas muy guapo" dijo mi Bella sonriéndome.

"Gracias." Dije tomándole la mano y besándosela.

"has estado diferentemente maravilloso hoy, sigue así por favor." Dijo ella.

"lo haré, no te preocupes por eso." Dije. Me dolía saber que la había herido tanto antes. No merecía estar con ella. Y sin embargo ella llevaba dos años conmigo, soportando mi indeferencia cuando pudo haber tenido algo mil veces mejor. Tenía tanta suerte de que me amara como yo a ella. Suspiré de pura felicidad.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó mi ángel.

"si… pasa que te amo demasiado" dije sonriéndole y acariciándole su mejilla sonrojada y caliente. "¿Dónde quieres cenar?"

"¿No lo quieres elegir tu?" preguntó. _"No"_ quise responder. La última vez que lo elegí yo, todo salió mal, mientras mas cosas pueda cambiar de este día mejor.

"No… quiero que lo eligas tu. Dime a donde e iremos" dije.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante elegido por mi Bella la ayudé a salir del taxi y entramos. Era un lugar acogedor, intimo. Totalmente el estilo de mi novia. El anfitrión nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa. Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y luego me senté yo. Esta definitivamente sería una cena muy distinta a la anterior.

* * *

Hooolaaa..!! ^^ ¿Cmo staan?? (: spero q bnn!!! ^^ sorry q no he rspndido ls reviews ahorita voii a esoo!! ^^

**Maritza:** aaaaaahh xD Q beellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (L) :'( awwww te lo agradezco muchiisimoooo!!!!! :D q linda erss!! ^^ Gracias gracias gracias!! :) espero q te halla gustado ste cap ^^

Muuuchas grax x toh chiicasss (: cuidenc muuchoo..*


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de decidir que íbamos a comer nos quedamos en silencio, y supe que ese era el momento para entregarle mi regalo.

"Bella ¿Recuerdas tu sorpresa?" pregunté. Mi Bella levantó la mirada con cara de sorprendida, como vi que no respondía decidí seguir. "Te compre algo." Dije mientras le tendía un paquetito.

Mi novia lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desenvolvió delicadamente. Del paquete salió una pulserita de plata con un corazón de diamante. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y su boca formó una "o".

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté inseguro, no entendía porque no decía nada.

"Lo amo, Edward" dijo levantando la mirada "¡esta precioso! Muchas gracias"

"Ese corazón, es mi corazón. Es tuyo." Dije mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo mientras se ponía la pulsera.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con nuestra comida y el silencio se apoderó de la mesa de nuevo. Sin embargo no era un silencio como los anteriores, era algo cómodo.

"Bella… ¿Cómo fue…" comencé mientras jugaba nervioso con mi comida. Siempre había querido saber eso.

"¿si?" pregunto ella sonriendo.

"¿Cómo fue que terminamos juntos? Quiero decir ¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en mi?" pregunte sin mirarla. Para mi sorpresa ella rió con su risa suave y musical.

"Me gustaste desde siempre" respondió ella. Yo levanté la mirada asombrado "Siempre he sido amiga de Alice, por lo que te veía seguido. Solo que nunca te había dicho nada porque pensé que no sentías nada por mí. Nunca me mirabas ni me hablabas a pesar de que pasaba casi todo el día en tu casa con tu hermana."

Yo negué con la cabeza.

"soy idiota" dije sin poder evitarlo. Si no lo fuese, Bella y yo estaríamos cumpliendo mas años juntos.

"No lo eres. Solo… estabas concentrado en tus estudios. Y eso está bien."

"Pero ya no más. Tú eres mi prioridad. No puedo vivir sin ti Bella" dije mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

"No digas eso Edward" dijo ella. No entendí. ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo por mí?

"¿No lo entiendes Bella? Tu eres mi vida." Dije. Era imposible que no me entendiera.

"si te entiendo. Pero… Edward, tu has trabajado tanto en tu futuro. Eso siempre ha sido tu prioridad. No es que no quiera ser tu prioridad, porque tú eres la mía…" comenzó.

"Bella" la corté. "Para mi no hay futuro sin ti."

Bella sonrió.

"estamos en iguales condiciones" dije ella riendo llorosamente. "¿y tu como te fijaste en mi?" Yo sonreí.

"siempre fui más maduro que los demás. Siempre, toda mi vida, he estado pensando en el mañana. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que fuiste a mi casa. Pero… me dije que no a mi mismo, que no tenía tiempo para eso." Solté. "Luego de unos años, decidí que no podía negarlo más. Te quería. Sin embargo me negué a dejar de pensar como lo venía haciendo desde hace años." Suspiré.

"Ya no importa como pensabas antes. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos." Dijo Bella sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dije yo sonriéndole de vuelta. "has sido mi primer y único amor Bella. Me enseñaste a amar."

"Edward…" llamó Bella.

"¿si?" pregunté curioso.

"Gracias" dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté desconcertado.

"Por el día perfecto." Dijo ella sonriendo. Yo sonreí. Mientras nos inclinábamos en la mesa para besarnos.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó ella después de un tiempo de silencio. Me tensé en el instante. Mi cabeza daba vueltas buscando soluciones. Pero me las arreglé para sonreír.

"vamos" dije.

Luego de pagar la puerta salimos a la puerta del restaurante. Estaba lloviendo, parecía un diluvio.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Bella sonriendo mientras se tapaba con su sweater.

Bella corrió hacia un taxi, pero este arrancó antes de que llegáramos.

"aww… demonios" dijo ella tiritando.

"Tal vez podemos caminar" sugerí yo esperanzado. Pero en eso llegó otro taxi y se paró frente a nosotros.

"¡No! Entremos a este" dijo Bella mientras corría dentro del taxi. Suspirando y rezando porque las cosas cambiaran me subí con ella. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Nada va a pasar, me repetía en mi mente. Pero eso no lo podía saber.

* * *

Hooolaaa.. ps hay chicas que me han pedido que haga los caps mas largos! y de verdad que no puedo, he comenzado clacs y mi tiempo se ha vuelto super limitado! :( lo iento mucho de verdad... si los hago más largos no podría publicar todos los días :( pero nuc... uds dicn.. ¿Que prefieren? (:

**Xiron:** hehehehe ^^ no he visto esa pelii q me dicss.. :O es d suspenso o miedo o algo asi saco por el título! xD debe ser x eso q no la he visto... le huyo literalmente a esas pelis xDD hahahahahaha soii mega asustadiza!!! xD muchasss gracias x escribirme! ^^ jeje cuidatee (L)

Byyee byee..! (: clsk (L) cuuiidnc ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Abracé a Mi Bella mientras el taxi arrancaba, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mis sentidos alertas. Bella me acarició la mejilla con su mano, instantáneamente me relajé, la miré a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba a besarme. Mientras sus labios cálidos se movían con los míos supe que si moría, moriría _feliz_.

El taxi se paró en el semáforo mientras aun nos besábamos, me separé de ella. Aunque fuese una última vez tenía que decírselo, no podían quedar dudas.

"Bella, te amo." Dije con voz ronca.

"Yo también mi Edward" dijo ella sonriéndome. La cosa más hermosa que llegaría a ver. Me acerqué y la atraje hasta pegarla a mí mientras la volvía a besar.

De pronto escuché el sonido de los frenos, instintivamente abracé con mi cuerpo a Bella alejándola de la puerta. Y eso fue… su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, sus cabellos que olían a fresa en mi nariz. Eso fue lo último que sentí.

Luego no se donde estuve. Solo era oscuridad, no había dolor, pero si a eso vamos no había nada, no sentía, no olía, no veía, no oía, no había nadie. Sólo la oscuridad y yo.

Al principio me desesperé. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no me moría de una vez? Pero en cierto modo, estaba bien donde me encontraba.

Si lo analizábamos lógicamente, el estar aquí significaba que todo estaba bien. Diciendo que estaba muerto (por que la realidad es que no lo sabía. Esto no podía ser el cielo, tampoco el infierno, no tenía idea de donde estaba) y diciendo que Bella también estaba muerta (cosa que me dolía), ambos estaríamos muertos. Al menos juntos, como debía ser.

Y por otro lado, diciendo que yo si estaba muerto, pero ella no, me sentía terriblemente bien. La había salvado. No me importaba que ya yo no estuviese allí para verla vivir, mientras yo estuviese seguro de que ella era feliz, yo estaría en paz.

Me inclinaba por la segunda opción. Ya que la primera no me alegraba del modo que debería. No quería que la vida de Bella terminara tan temprano. Un ángel no podía morir. Era tan joven (aunque tenía mi edad, ella era mucho más inocente) le quedaba tanto por delante, miles de cosas que la harían feliz, que disfrutaría. No quería que se las perdiera. Y si mi vida era el precio para que eso no sucediera, con gusto la daría. Ella merecía lo mejor.

La oscuridad era desesperante, no ver, no sentir. Solo pensar. Si me iba a morir quería morir ya. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loco hablando tanto conmigo mismo.

Por un momento me puse a considerar lo que pasaría si estuviese muerto de verdad. Imaginarme la cara de mi madre y el dolor de ella fue casi tan malo como que Bella hubiese muerto. Lo lamentaba, de verdad que si, deseaba poder evitarlo. Pero no podía. Al menos mi padre estaría con ella. Pensé en mis hermanos, ver a Emmett del modo que estaría añadió peso a mi culpabilidad. Y Alice, sé que me querría revivir para matarme de nuevo. Ahora lamentaba no haberles dicho lo mucho que los quería. Eran la mejor familia.

Luego pensé en mi mejor amigo Jasper, esperaba que cuidara bien de mi hermanita, y la apoyara en esto, ella no iba a estar bien, lo sabía.

En cuanto a Rose, ella no era de la que demostraba sus emociones, y esperaba que esta vez fuese fuerte por todos. Inclusive irónicamente por Emmett.

"_Lo siento" _pensé. Pero ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué podía hacer? Por mucho que me sintiera culpable no me arrepentía. Ya que si estaba aquí significaba que había hecho todo lo que podía para que Bella estuviese viva. Lo mismo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de mi Familia. Esperaba que ellos lo entendieran, estaba seguro de que lo harían. Alice sabía. Ella estaría orgullosa de mí.

Estaba en paz. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara conmigo todo estaría bien. Solo que… anhelaba a mi Bella. Si tan solo pudiese verla una vez más. Besarla, abrazarla…

Prácticamente me encontraba en la misma situación que antes, por que también extrañaba a Bella, solo que esta vez, había tomado la decisión correcta. Y me sentía bien. Porque sabía que el destino estaba escrito, solo podíamos tener control sobre nuestras decisiones.

La primera vez había elegido mal. Bella murió y prácticamente yo morí con ella, solo que estaba condenado a una existencia vacía. Esta vez, me sentía extrañamente feliz con mi decisión, sabía que era la correcta. Y aunque extrañara a Bella, el simple hecho de saber que estaba viva y que era gracias a mi, Me hacía feliz.

Desee que Bella fuese feliz, que por mucho que me doliera consiguiera a alguien que la hiciera feliz, deseba que si me recordaba solo recordara este ultimo día. No los años que se que la hice sufrir. Como lamentaba eso. Y lo que más lamentaba era haberme dado cuenta tarde.

* * *

caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmaaa! xD no he dicho que esta muertooo!!!!!! jajajajajajajaj xD se q me kieren medio matar jajajajajaja... (: pero esperen q aki no akba la historiiaa!! xD jajajajajajaja

(: weenoo... solo dos o tres (no reqrdo mui bn) personas me respondieron a mi pregunta xDDD pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en q publicara tods los dias aunq fuecn cortos los caps :) de vrdd sorry x no poder hacerlos mas largos! :( lo siento... :(

Muuuchas Gracias por los reviews!! nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnkk penc que ibaa a llegar a los 100!!!!! xD O____o que sorpreeesota! :O jejejeje Gracias gracias gracias a uds!! ^^

**Maniz Krmen: **Jajajajajajjaa xD lo siento muchisimo por no pasarle los caps! xDD se me ha olvidado! xDDDD recuerdemee!! ¬¬ si si hizo bn lo del comentario jajajaja xD se que es confuso!! jajajajajajjajajajaja

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mñn vengo cn otro caap :) Muchas graciassssssssssssss (L) xfis no mi matn :)


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV:

Lo último que vi fueron las luces del auto antes de que Edward me abrazara alejándome de la puerta, mientras interponía su cuerpo para proteger el mío. Luego de eso todo fue negro. No entendía que pasaba, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente. Pero de pronto, todo empezó a dolerme, no de forma agonizante, pero si dolía, me revolví incómoda intentando alejar el dolor.

"¡Bella!" escuché que me llamaban.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una habitación enfermizamente blanca y varias personas dentro de ella. Estaban mi mama y mi papa, ambos en la orilla de mi cama. También estaba Alice y Emmett que me miraban entre nerviosos y aliviados desde el pie de mi cama.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté.

Hubo un silenció durante unos minutos. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarme. No entendía porque. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba Edward bien? Más valía que si. No podía imaginarme nada más, negaba a mi mente esa opción

"Bella cielo, es mejor que descanses, después hablamos…" dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté con voz fuerte a pesar de mi estado.

"es mejor decírselo" dijo Charlie mientras me miraba.

"Edward… está, está muy grave Bella" dijo Alice. Su voz destilaba un dolor incomparable. O tal vez si era comparable, con el que yo sentí al escuchar eso. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Había que ver las cosas por el lado positivo, el amor de mi vida no estaba muerto, y yo no iba a permitir que muriera. Y sabía que el iba a luchar.

"¿Qué tanto? ¿Se va a recuperar?" pregunte mirando fijamente a los hermanos Cullen.

"No sabemos, está muy inestable. No se ha despertado y aun está en cuidados intensivos." Dijo Emmett más serio de lo que lo había visto jamás.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?" pregunté.

"No llevas un día aún." Respondió Charlie.

"Oh cielo nos tenías tan preocupada" dijo Renée.

"quiero ver a Edward" dije en voz firme.

"No puedes." Dijo Renée. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar habló Alice.

"Ninguno de nosotros puede. Está crítico." Dijo Alice soltando algunas lágrimas. El verla así provocó que mis ojos se aguaran.

"Voy a buscar a la enfermera cariño." Dijo Renée entendiendo que quería estar sola. Por algo era mi madre. "Ven vamos" dijo arrastrando a Charlie con ella.

"Vamos Alice" dijo Emmett mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que su pequeña hermana pasara.

"Alice…" dije. "¿te importaría quedarte un momento? Por favor"

"claro que no Bella" dijo Alice devolviéndose.

"Iré por papá" dijo Emmett sonriéndome mientras salía. "no hagan nada divertido mientras no estoy" dijo haciéndome reír.

Luego de que Emmett saliera de la habitación Alice se sentó en una silla al lado de mi camilla.

"Todo esto es mi culpa Alice" dije confesándome. Sabía que era mi culpa. Lo era.

"Por supuesto que no Bella, no seas tonta. Fue un accidente." Dijo Alice negándose.

"No, Alice. Es mi culpa. El sabía que esto iba a pasar. El me contó de un sueño. No lo entendí, el no quiso decirme directamente. Yo debía morir." Dije mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Alice estuvo en silencio unos momentos, mirando la pared sin ver nada en realidad. Por primera vez su cara no estaba feliz con su sonrisa maniática. Estaba sin expresión alguna. Daba miedo.

"El hizo lo correcto Bella. Era su decisión." Dijo Alice al fin.

"¿Por qué yo estoy aquí y el no?" dije lloriqueando inútilmente. "no es justo"

Alice se levantó de la silla y me abrazó.

"shh tranquila Bella. Se que esa fue su decisión, el así lo quiso y se que está muy feliz con ello. Te ama. No iba a dejar que murieras de ningún modo."

"No, no, no…" lloré con más fuerza "quiero ir con el."

"no está muerto Bella. Sé que va a luchar, el no va a morir. Lo se." Dijo Alice con tal seguridad que mis llantos cesaron. Confiaba en ella. Y yo tampoco dejaría que el muriese. Si el moría, me iría junto con el.

"Deberías descansar Bella, tu tampoco estás recuperada." Dijo Alice sonriéndome.

"estoy bien." Dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Lo se." Dijo ella. En eso entraron a la habitación mis padres con la enfermera. Quien se empeñó en hacerme dormir contra mi voluntad. Y luego de eso volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad protectora. Solo que esta vez no era un lugar pacífico, era desesperante. Todo lo que quería era estar con Edward.

* * *

Jajajajaja aallii está! les dije que confiaran en mii :D jajajajajajajajaja x)

aaah Muuuuuuchisimas Gracias por sus reviewss!! :D cmo me hacn reir algunos xDDD jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajaja

me alegra q les guste la historia :D aunqe iia vamoos llegando al final :( les dije q seria corta :S mas q todo x mis clacs u.u pero bueno... jajaja (:

**Poppy: **Muuchas gracias! q linda!! ^^ jejeje m alegra q leas :D jejeje

**Maniz: **Jajajajjajajajajajjjajajajajaj xDDDDDDDDDDD ps somos doss!! :O q cosas!! (: YO LO REEE ODIO! :D jajajaja xD xq sera?!! :O xDD ps aki sta lo q le pasa xDD u.u Gracias maniz pro ud es mui wna cnmigo! xDD jajajaja ya sab lo d siempre xDDD LA REEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOO (L) (: cmo ud a mi xDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Anita: **Jajajajaja ps no te creas tan cursii!1 xD xq algo asi vaa xDDDD jajajajajajajjaja _:D no stas lejos! :D juju me aleegra que te guste juju ^^

**Anna Cullen: **siii la peli es traumante u.u jajajajajaja... :O me la vere..!!!! :D ahorita me estoy leyendo "a walk to remember" pero voy leeeentoo xD jajajajaja pronto me veré esa peli que me dics!!! :D graciasssssssssss ^^ jajajajajajajaja te parecs a mi! xD lloré con Monster Inc.. xDDDDD.

El nombre de la peli es If Only :D jejeje Gracias x escribirm juju ^^

Weenoo mee vooee chicas :D mñn vengo cn el prox caap! ^^ jejeje cuidenc (:


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV:

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en este estado. Ni allá, ni acá. Solo oscuridad. Ya estaba desesperado, quería que algo pasara. Lo que fuese.

Creo que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas por que poco a poco comencé a escuchar cosas. Susurros indescifrables llegaban a mis oídos. Pero también llegó dolor. Puse más atención en las voces evitando concentrarme en lo que sentía. Escuchaba llantos.

"shh todo va a estar bien" reconocí la voz de Emmett. "el va a estar bien"

¿Estaban hablando de mi?. Valla me pasaba de inteligente, claro que estaban hablando de mí. Yo era el que había tenido el accidente.

"Alice, Esme… tienen que calmarse un poco. Vamos afuera" dijo la voz de mi padre.

Escuché los pasos de mi familia y la puerta abrirse. Tal vez así sería mejor. Necesitaba tiempo para poder controlar mi expresión ya que estaba sintiendo dolores horribles.

"¿Me puedo quedar un rato más?" preguntó una voz que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y el holter se volviese loco.

No escuché ninguna respuesta, supuse que ya estaban fuera de la habitación. Pero escuché la puerta cerrarse. Por un momento pensé que Mi Bella se había ido con ellos. Hasta que sentí la más suave de las caricias en mi mejilla. Solo podía ser ella. Todo en mi podía reconocerla. Sin siquiera realmente proponérmelo abrí mis ojos solo para verla.

Tenia unas cuantas curas en la cara y unos rasguños, pero estaba de pie y viva. Sus ojos chocolates y brillantes se encontraban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Llamándome a gritos y pidiéndome que la besara.

"E-Edward" dijo ella aún en shock. Yo le sonreí, quería que supiera que estaba bien. No quería que se preocupara.

"Mi bella…" dije recorriendo su cara con mis dedos. Tan suave. Mis dedos llegaron a su boca, delineándola. Y de pronto no veía nada. Solo podía sentir los labios de mi novia moviéndose contra los míos. Olía como siempre, sabía como siempre. Era ella, estaba viva, y yo también. No me podía encontrar más feliz.

"Te he extrañado" dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y los pitidos del holter perforaban mis oídos. Mi Bella sonrió dulcemente para luego ponerse seria.

"¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste Edward Cullen?" dijo ella reclamándome.

"¿Hacer que?" pregunté.

"Yo debería estar en tu lugar. Tu lo sabías desde antes."

"Bella… no iba a dejar que murieses" dije yo con voz cansina. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo que por qué lo había hecho? Era más que obvio. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella muriese si podía evitarlo.

"Pero…" comenzó ella, pero la corté

"escucha Bella… si no lo hubiese hecho, hubieses muerto. En cambio. Yo a pesar de que te salvé. Sigo vivo." Dije intentando razonar con ella.

Bella me miró unos momentos y de repente comenzó a llorar. Tapó su cara con las manos y apoyó en mí.

"me tenías tan asustada Edward" dijo ella con voz quebrada.

"Estoy bien, cielo. No va a pasar nada más. Estoy vivo." Dije mientras la abrazaba con un solo brazo y acariciaba sus cabellos.

"Me siento culpable de que estés aquí. Tú lo sabías. Pudimos haber hecho otra cosa" Me confesó.

"¡No! Escucha Bella" dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Si, lo sabía, pero créeme que no había otra opción. Era mi decisión. Y yo hice una elección. Fue la correcta y gracias a ello estamos aquí los dos."

"Pero…"

"No hay peros." Dije. Ella me sonrió llorosamente.

"Lo siento… deberías estar descansando, aun no estás bien." Dijo ella retrocediendo de la cama.

"Estoy bien. No te alejes." Dije alzando mi mano para alcanzarla con ella. Bella me sonrió y volvió a mi lado.

"No, no estás bien." Dijo ella. "Llevas una semana aquí. No habías despertado. Nos tenias muy preocupados."

"Lo siento" dije sonriendo. "pero en serio, estoy bien."

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Y en menos de un segundo me encontré abrazado por Alice quien lloraba incontrolablemente en mi hombro.

"¡Te odio!" gritó.

"¿Qué..? Alice… no llores." Estaba confundido. No entendía que pasaba.

"No me vuelvas a hacer esto" dijo Alice separándose de mi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "No pienso volver a llorar por ti"

Yo sonreí.

"Lo siento monstruo. Sabes que te amo." Le dije. Nunca más pensaba guardarme mis sentimientos. No hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

"Venga hermanito, me has tenido encerrado en esta clínica por una semana. Júralo que la pagarás caro cuando estés recuperado." Dijo Emmett.

"Valla. Que ganas de recuperarme tengo." Dije rodando mis ojos.

A mi parecer no había pasado suficiente tiempo con mi familia. Pero según las enfermeras era tiempo de que descansara. Aun no estaba bien. Pero yo me sentía perfectamente. Bueno, tal vez no tanto.

Pero cuando volví a la oscuridad de la inconciencia. Me sentía feliz. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Holaa :D weno niñas... la historia ha llegado a su **_fiin_**... :) mañana vengo con el epílogo. que les aviso es bn cortiitoo.. Por ahora **no** voy a hacer otra historia. Pero lo más probable es que cuando tenga un tiempito con las clases haga _**la secuela de esta historia**_ ^^

**_Muchiisimas Gracias por leer_**! :D (L)

**Anna Cullen**: :O hajajahahaha xDD ps con mas razon aun me veo la pelii!!! jajajajajajajaja...

**Javitha**: :O q bnnnn!! :D jajajajaja me alegra muchisimo ^^ graciasss

**Paulaa**: jajajajajaja xDDD me salve?? jajajaja ps si (: todos los diillas :D y mñn se termina u.u ... pero luego lo mas probable halla secuela! xD solo q noc muii bien cuando. Graaacias x leer :D juju

**Carmen Cullen:** jujuju xD creo q me gusta torturar gente xD jajaja Graxx x el revieww :D (: cuidatee (L)

GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS a todass :D nos vemos mñn!!! ^^


	14. Epílogo

BPOV:

6 meses después.

No tenía ni idea de a donde me estaba llevando Edward. Pero eso no era extraño, luego de aquel día de nuestro aniversario mi novio había cambiado por completo. Era atento, me llevaba a cenar, me hacía sorpresas. Me sentía tan feliz de que me amara como yo a el.

"¿A donde vamos Edward?" pregunté por quinta vez

"Por décima vez Bella. No te voy a decir." Rió Edward. "Ya vamos a llegar."

Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Cómo podía saber a donde ir? Porque yo no veía nada. Al parecer el si, porque luego de unos 5 minutos el auto fue bajando de velocidad hasta pararse entre los árboles.

"Edward, ¿estás seguro de esto? ¡Estamos en el bosque!" dije entrando en pánico. Con esta oscuridad y en el bosque me iba a ser imposible caminar.

"Lo se." Dijo el mientras luego de ayudarme a bajar del auto, me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba bosque adentro.

No habíamos caminado ni dos metros cuando casi me caigo.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó a mi lado Edward.

"si, pero no veo nada" dije mientras me aferraba a su camisa. Escuché su risa musical justo antes de sentir que me elevaba en el aire. Solté un grito involuntario.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté mientras me aferraba a su cuello.

"Te cargo" dijo el simplemente mientras continuaba caminado.

"Te vas a caer. Nos vamos a caer." Dije yo.

"Tonta bella." Dijo el riendo. "Falta poco."

Luego de unos minutos vi unas pequeñas luces titilantes delante de nosotros. Antes de poder preguntar que eran entramos en el círculo. Estábamos en el claro. Pero esta vez estaba una manta en el centro de el, con velas y rosas. Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

"¿De verdad no pensaste que te traería aquí? Pensé que lo ibas a adivinar cuando llegáramos al bosque" ahora que lo decía era lo más obvio del mundo. Me sentí un poco tonta.

"esta hermoso" dije yo aún admirando todo.

Edward me llevó hasta el centro del claro y me bajó en la manta. Ambos nos sentamos allí. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras sacaba la comida y las bebidas. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

"¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esto?" pregunté sonriendo. El sin mirarme sonrió.

"No" dijo. Me quedé perpleja. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir con la conversación, Edward me distrajo con otros temas y comenzamos a comer.

Estuvimos una hora hablando de temas superficiales. Luego de comer Edward comenzó a quitar las cosas de la manta con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté nerviosa. El subió la mirada y relajó el rostro.

"Para nada" dijo sonriéndome. Luego de que terminó se levantó y me ayudó a pararme. Pero me confundí cuando solo nos quedamos allí parados y no hizo ademán de irse.

"Bella quiero pedirte algo" dijo el mirándome seriamente. "Ya dentro de poco vamos a terminar nuestro último año y vamos a ir a la universidad."

¿Me iba a dejar? ¿Quería irse solo a la universidad? ¿Qué es esto? Mi mente comenzó a asaltarme con preguntas de este tipo que solo me ponían nerviosa y paranoica.

"Solo quisiera hacer las cosas bien" dijo el antes de arrodillarse frente a mi.

En ese momento mi mente se paró en seco. Quedó en blanco, no procesaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y antes de que pudiese recuperarme Edward habló.

"Bella ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" pregunto sacando el anillo mas precioso que había visto en mi vida. Me quedé callada, mirándolo como una tonta. Sabía que el esperaba mi respuesta, pero simplemente nada salía.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward nervioso. Opté por actuar ya que no podía hablar. Me puse a su altura para besarlo como nunca. Este hombre era perfecto y mío por siempre.

"Por supuesto" dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Comencé a llorar como una tonta mientras el colocaba el anillo en mi dedo. Este era mi sueño. Y de ahora en adelante mi vida sería perfecta, mi vida deseada, mi vida soñada.

* * *

Bueenoo.. aca acaba todo u.u me da cosita :( jajaja me encariño fácil con las historias x) es seguro q habrá una secuela.. solo queee.. xDD no se cuando... xD cuando tenga tiempo de escribir! u.u que ojala fuera siempre... bueeeh en fin xDDD

**_Muchas Graciiiasss a toodass x leer y x su apoyoo :D q lindas son! ^^ (L)_**

**Paula: **jejeje ps si.. qmpli mi palabra! xD Fiinaal Feeliiz..!!

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (L) :D


End file.
